


Enterrement

by OiseauVermillon



Series: La solitude des étoiles doubles [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, M/M, Resentment, Sadness, Solitude, burial
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Par une froide journée de cet hiver éternel, il n'y avait que lui, seul avec des regrets dont il ne voulait pas. Pré-Asgard, Bud, Fenrir en arrière fond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enterrement

**Author's Note:**

> Un immense merci à PanAries qui s’est très gentiment proposée de relire et corriger les textes de ce recueil.
> 
> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Enterrement

 **Personnages :** Bud, Fenrir

 **Rating :** PG/K+

 **Nombre de mots :** 817

 

**Enterrement**

Des flocons neigeux descendent du ciel bas masqué par les cimes vertes, volètent en tous sens dans les environs figés par le froid. En Asgard, terre du Nord, contrée oubliée, c’est l’hiver continuant après qu’il se soit achevé, c’est toujours la même saison succédant à la précédente.

Un épais linceul blanc recouvre la surface des sentiers forestiers. A travers les frondaisons, plus clairsemées en cet endroit, son pas s’enfonce dans la couche de neige déjà cristallisée qu’il fait craquer tandis qu’il avance. Ses bras aux muscles contractés et aux coudes repliés encombrés d’un fardeau pesant moins que celui dont son esprit est accablé.

Le corps sans vie enroulé dans le drap noir censé masquer la vue du spectacle macabre semble néanmoins plus léger comme il progresse dans la forêt, non loin de cette hutte à laquelle se résume encore son monde connu, fait de pauvreté, de lutte et de survie, d’un peu de chaleur dispensée par le bien-être d’un foyer aimant, aussi.

Devant lui, à quelques mètres, l’attend l’autre corps que déjà quelques instants auparavant il a déposé, enclot entre quatre sapins majestueux qui formeront comme la barrière de leur tombe. Là-bas, vers cet endroit où le porte son regard, il y a des formes ramassées, signalant leurs présences par des grognements discrets. Des loups qui, poussés par la faim à laquelle contraint invariablement cette contrée, songent à trouver sur ce corps sans défense quelques raisons d’y trouver leur subsistance.

Les animaux magnifiques, fiers et orgueilleux lèvent le museau à son approche. Ils le toisent de leur regard sauvage, le jaugeant non comme un homme différent d’eux, mais comme leur égal, comme une bête féroce, errante et égarée. Lui leur rend leur regard qui va en se durcissant. Il n’a déjà que trop subi leur présence, eux qui parfois s’aventuraient par désespoir près de leur masure, au-dessus des barrières, là où poussaient les maigres plantations à laquelle cette terre avait permis de survivre.

Le temps se fige comme tous s’immobilisent. Les regards s’affirment, se confrontent, les corps se tendent dans toute leur force masquée. Puis c’est l’homme qui avance et qui, par la simple force dénudée de sa détermination parvient à faire battre en retraite les prédateurs.

Le corps se voit déposé à côté de l’autre. A côté de l’autre qui fut aux côtés de l’un. Ces deux êtres (1) qui avaient formé ce qui avait été sa famille, la seule chose ayant jamais compté pour lui en-dehors de son ressentiment et de sa soif de vengeance.

Non loin d’ici, les loups refluent au trot, s’amassant autour de celui qui observait la scène en silence.

Lui qui n’avait pas vu l’autre auparavant prend conscience de sa présence en se relevant alors qu’il voulait esquisser un geste pour creuser la terre. L’autre dont l’aura est semblable, jumelle de celles de ces animaux semblant le considérer comme un des leurs. Ils s’observent l’un et l’autre en silence, sans un mot qui, en de telles circonstances, n’aurait sans doute rien signifié. Il voyait dans les yeux d’or liquide de son vis-à-vis comme la présence d’un sentiment, d’un être auquel il était sensible pour y reconnaître une part de lui-même, un morceau de sa détresse et de sa solitude, une haine envers un monde qui les avait trahis, épanchée par l’acceptation d’êtres dont ils n’auraient jamais soupçonné la grandeur si seulement tout s’était déroulé autrement. Plus que tout, il sentait la compréhension éclaircir ce regard opaque.

L’autre en face pose la main sur un arbre puis détache son attention de lui, se retourne, suivi de ses loups si semblables à des frères. Il le regarde s’éloigner de loin en loin, jusqu’à ce que sa silhouette élancée, celles de ses compagnons, se confondent parmi les ombres des arbustes et des buissons, parmi les résineux, pour disparaître dans la brume environnante.

Sans corps s’active alors, piochant avec ferveur le sol gelé, glacé. Charriant la neige, la terre, les roches emprisonnées et les racines profondes. Les corps se voient disposés dans leur dernière demeure dans un silence religieux, recueilli et désespéré qui tranche avec la colère sourde qui parfois l’accablait.

Il s’agenouille près du sol renflé où repose désormais sa famille d’adoption. La neige, déjà, recouvre le fin tumulus et dans ce manteau blanc, ses genoux s’enfoncent tandis que de ses doigts éprouvés par l’effort, du sang goutte lentement et se mélange aux myriades de cristaux.

Dans un recoin de la forêt d’Asgard, alors que des loups courent et hurlent à la mort, alors que les rongeurs rentrent en tremblant dans leurs tanières souterraines, alors que le vent agite doucement le branchage des arbres faisant chuter la neige à terre, un jeune homme, dans un silence ouaté que rien ne vient contredire, verse ses larmes muettes sur la tombe de ses parents, maudissant le monde et le destin, maudissant cette terre désolée et son insensible cruauté, maudissant sa famille et ce frère tant haï.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) J’ai pris ici la liberté de pourvoir Bud d’un père et d’une mère (il est élevé par un paysan pauvre dans l’anime).


End file.
